My Snow Angel
by WinterSchneeofAtlas
Summary: A childhood headcanon tale for Weiss and Winter.


My Snow Angel

Tales of my childhood; there are many that come to mind. Most of them unpleasant. The few worth cherishing all have a place in my heart, however there is one in particular that I hold dearly above the others. If my memory serves me correctly, I have recollection of a certain girl. A beloved sister that is, who had a knack of being all too active during the late hours of night. She'd crawl into my bed in search of comfort and warmth, letting sleep's sweet embrace slowly creep upon her. I'd awaken only to find the snowflake at my side, ever so content while slumbering. Not always was it of that ilk though. Once, Weiss had interrupted my own rest and begged me to accompany her outside. I was opposed initially but found myself eventually complying, grabbing my coat before roaming the desolate halls that were illuminated by moonlight. Our father wouldn't have been pleased by this. No, not in the slightest. So there we were, two sisters holding hands that made haste for the front entrance at such an ungodly time. Neither of us were properly prepared for the frigid weather that awaited beyond the large, double doors, yet that didn't seem to bother the girl in mere pajamas. She was far too ecstatic to be concerned with extra layering, which I persistently urged her to wear prior to leaving the premises. With the entry in sights, she'd disconnect from my hand and rush ahead without having listened to my instructions. Very much young and naive she was, and I myself was but only a mid-teen then. Her eagerness lead to negligence, stepping out into the frost when I hadn't even caught up. I'd ultimately arrive at the doors, swinging them open to a flurry that soon greeted my pale features with a rosy tinge. Swiftly making my exit, I'd scan the courtyard for the little heiress while cautiously descending the steps. While absent from view she was, her child sized footprints were preserved by the snow and guided my way elsewhere. The gate to the garden was discovered to be unhinged and swiveling in the wind, clearly indicating her recent passage onto the cobble path. No response was heard as I called her name through the gateway, thus requiring me to enter with no direction. Winding hedges, bountiful shrubbery and stone sculptures I'd navigate past until finally approaching the fountain at the center. To no avail it seemed, my sister's location remained unknown. But alas, I'd thankfully spot her sitting on the far bench underneath an arch, swinging her small feet that dangled off the ground. That is where we'd apparently reunite, back together at last with her coat still in my grasp. Weiss reluctantly allowed me to put it on her, showing a bit of resistance before settling and appreciating the garment's snugness. How long she had gone without it was alarming, unquestionably obtaining a cold from the unfavorable conditions. Although, at the moment, she appeared unfazed and simply left my side to play in the white fluff. I sat for sometime, watching her frolic in the wintry garden. All was fine for us, being briefly secluded to our own world with it's serene atmosphere. Everything good must come to an end unfortunately. My attention was piqued immensely when I caught glimpse of her toppling over, disappearing from my sights once more behind the fountain. I stood to my feet and hurried over, much to my surprise being relieved by the spectacle; a girl laying on the ground making a snow angel. Exhaling softly, I couldn't help but chuckle, proceeding to join Weiss and create my own next to hers which was much larger in comparison. We'd make eye contact and exchange smiles, looking skyward at the stars galore amongst the dark void. Back to my feet I'd shortly after stand, turning around to gaze upon the creations. Motionless, I'd find my sibling to be. Immediately, she'd be scooped into my arms bridal style and gently shaken. Those shimmering blue orbs of hers flickered like dying lights until shutting. Her frail body was trembling and breaths were noticeably faint. Not quite unconscious, but a poor state nonetheless. An incident I'd never forgive myself for letting transpire. The following day in itself would have grave repercussions. Despite what became of that night, I'd treasure it forever and endure the inevitable. She'd be returned to the coziness of her bed where I'd hold her hand and tend to her acquired illness. Home is where the heart is, and as always, my heart will be with her; my precious snow angel.


End file.
